Today, there exist various solutions for cooling computers. However, these solutions for cooling computers (e.g., All-In-One (AIO) desktop computers) include fans or blowers. For example, a typical AIO computer is cooled by one or more blower fans that entrain cool air from the ambient, which in turn flows over the hot components of the computer, or their associated heat exchangers, to cool them down. This results in a high acoustic penalty and also higher power draw from the power supply to which the computer is connected. Further, since an AIO computer packs all its electronics behind or under the screen, the problem of high fan acoustic noise is further exacerbated.